iepfandomcom-20200214-history
Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants)
:For more information, see the SpongeBob SquarePants and Squidward Tentacles pages. Squidward Tentacles is a character from the SpongeBob SquarePants animated television series. |- |' ' SpongeBob SquarePants |Squidward Tentacles | Rodger Bumpass |- |' ' SfungjerBob PantallonKatrori |Skuiduord Tentakulas | Met Xhelili |- |' ' BobSfungjeri Pantollon-katrori |Skuiduord Tentakulas | Dritan Boriçi |- |' ' SpongeBob SquarePants |Kallamar |''subtitled only'' |- |' ' سبونج بوب سكوير بانتس |شفيق حبار مجسات | Adel Khalf |- |' ' (Nickelodeon version) Спондж Боб Квадратни Гащи |Сепия | Zdravko Dimitrov |- |' ' (Diema Family version) Спондж Боб Квадратни Гащи |Сепия | |- |' ' (RTL version) Spužva Bob Skockani |Kalamarko Pipkavac | Goran Malus |- |' ' (Nickelodeon version) Spužva Bob Skockani |Kalamarko Pipkavac | Daniel Dizdar |- |' ' SpongeBob v kalhotách |Sépiák Chobotnice | Ivo Novák |- |' ' SvampeBob Firkant |Blækvard Tentakkel | Peter Zhelder |- |' ' SpongeBob SquarePants |Octo Tentakel | Jan Nonhof |- |' ' Käsna-Kalle Kantpüks |Kalmaari Kalmer | Ardo Ran Varres Mart Toome |- |' ' Paavo Pesusieni |Jalmari Kalmari | Antti Pääkkönen Juha Varis |- |' ' Bob l'éponge |Carlo Tentacule | Henri Courseaux Michel Mella |- |' ' SpongeBob Schwammkopf |Thaddäus Tentakel | Eberhard Prüter Tobias Lelle Joachim Kaps |- |' ' Μπομπ Σφουγγαράκης |Καλαμάρης Πλοκάμης | Alkis Zervos Thanasis Kourlambas Dinos Soutis |- |' ' בובספוג מכנסמרובע |סקווידוויד טנטקלס | Gilad Kleter |- |' ' SpongeBob SquarePants |Squidward Tentacles | Rajesh Jolly |- |' ' SpongyaBob Kockanadrág |Tintás Tunyacsáp | István Imre Attila Dolmány |- |' ' Svampur Sveinsson |Sigmar Smokkfiskur | Davíð Þór Jónsson |- |' ' (GTV version) SpongeBob SquarePants |Squidward Tentacles | Jumali Jindra Azhary |- |' ' (Lativi verson) SpongeBob SquarePants |Squidward Tentacles | Jumali Jindra |- |' ' Spongebob |Squiddi Tentacolo | Mario Scarabelli |- |' ' SpongeBob SquarePants |Squidward Tentacles | Brian Thunder |- |' ' スポンジ・ボブ |イカルド | Rokurō Naya Yōji Ueda |- |' ' 스폰지밥 네모바지 |징징이 깐깐징어 | Jeong Wangju |- |' ' 네모네모 스펀지 송 |징징이 깐깐징어 | Kim Min-seok |- |' ' Sūklis Bobs Kvadrātbiksis |Kalmārs | |- |' ' (LNK version) Kempiniukas Plačiakelnis | | Ridas Žirgulis |- |' ' (Nickelodeon version) Kempiniukas Plačiakelnis | | |- |' ' (SDI Media version) Kempiniukas Plačiakelnis | | |- |' ' Сунѓерот Боб Панталоновски |Лигња | |- |' ' SpongeBob SquarePants |Squidward Tentacles | Jamaludin Desamaiza |- |' ' 海绵宝宝 |章魚哥 | Li Yi |- |' ' (Nickelodeon version) 海綿寶寶 |章魚哥 | Cao Ji Lu |- |' ' (YOYOTV version) 海綿寶寶 |章魚哥 | Cao Ji Lu |- |' ' SpongeBob Tarau Porowhā |Squidward | Matutaera Ngaropo |- |' ' (Parsian Studios in Mashhad version) باب اسفنجی |بختاپوس تنتیکلز | Mohammad Reza Solati |- |' ' (1st dub) SvampeBob Firkant |Bleke Fangarm | Ola Fjellvikås |- |' ' (2nd dub) SvampeBob Firkant |Bleke Fangarm | Espen Sandvik |- |' ' (Master Film version) SpongeBob Kanciastoporty |Skalmar Obłynos | Zbigniew Suszyński |- |' ' (voice-over) SpongeBob Kanciastoporty |Edward Ośmior | Jarosław Budnik |- |' ' Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada |Lula Molusco Tentáculos | Daoiz Cabezudo Marcelo Pissardini |- |' ' (SIC version) SpongeBob SquarePants |Squidward Tentáculos | |- |' ' (Nickelodeon version) SpongeBob SquarePants |Squidward Tentáculos | Nuno Machado |- |' ' (Nickelodeon version) SpongeBob Pantaloni Pătrați |Calamar Tentacule | Petre Lupu Ionuţ Grama |- |' ' Губка Боб Квадратные Штаны |Сквидвард Щупальца | Ivan Agapov |- |' ' Спанч Боб Квадратные Штаны |Сквидвард Тентаклс | Lev Retnik |- |' ' (B92 version) | | Dimitrije Stojanović |- |' ' (Gold Digi Net DVD version) | | Marko Marković |- |' ' (Gold Digi Net TV version) | | Marko Marković |- |' ' (Markíza version) SpongeBob v šortkách |Squidward | Dušan Szabó |- |' ' (TV JOJ version) SpongeBob v nohaviciach |Sépiák Chobotnice | Dušan Szabó |- |' ' Bob Esponja |Calamardo Tentaculos | Alberto Closas Jr. |- |' ' Bob Esponja |Calamardo Tentáculos | Renzo Jiménez |- |' ' SvampBob Fyrkant |Bläckvard Tentakel | Joakim Jennefors |- |' ' สพันจ์บ็อบ สแควร์แพ้นท์ | | |- |' ' Sünger Bob Kare Şort |Squidward Dokunaç | Köksal Engür |- |' ' Sünger Bob Kare Pantolon |Squidward Dokunaç | Sinan Divrik |- |' ' (Новий version) (voice-over) Боб Губко |Спрутсон | Valeriy Lehin |- |' ' (PlusPlus version) Губка Боб Квадратні Штани |Сквідвард Щупальці | Andriy Al'okhin |- |' ' (STB version) (voice-over)' Губка Боб Квадратні Штани |Сквідвард Щупаленко | Yaroslav Chornen'kyi Yevhen Malukha |- |' ' SpynjBob Pantsgwâr |Sulwyn Serbwch | |}